


Thick Headed

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Can old dogs ever learn new tricks? Miroku wonders...





	

Groaning in pain, the hanyou crawled slowly from the crater his body had made in the earth.  The monk offered his hand, but InuYasha refused his friend’s help.  After all, Miroku had nothing to do with what happened.

“You’re aware that until you choose your words more carefully, Kagome will continue to sit you, right?” Miroku said as his silver haired friend sat up and pressed gingerly against ribs that were no doubt broken.

“Keh, she reads too much into shit,” he hissed.

Miroku looked off to their left, watching as Sango’s hands alternated between stroking Kagome’s hair and patting her shoulder.  “If you had any concern for her feelings, you wouldn’t be so thoughtless when talking about Kikyo.  Besides,” the lecher said as he cast a smirk to his friend, “you’ll never win her affections if you constantly irritate her.”

InuYasha blushed a handsome shade of red.  “Shut up, dammit!” he nearly squeaked.  He rose and dusted himself off, muttering something about needing a drink, leaving Miroku to smile to himself.

“When is that dog ever gonna learn…” he mused.


End file.
